It's Almost Perfect Now Part 2
by Jyurai Saburou
Summary: PArt 2. Summary sucks. Read Part 1 first. It should be titled It's Almost Perfect Now under M.


Author's notes: Correction. Author's stupid fashion sense.

Default Saburou Fashion: Purple FOX Hoodie, Long Pants, Zara Men's Singlet.

Other Saburou FAIL Fashion Sense: Blue black striped Shirt, White vest, Jeans/ Pyjamas, !

This is the second part to the It's Almost Perfect Now. Oh my god. I regret ever starting this.

* * *

It's Almost Perfect Now [2]

"If you really want it off, then..." Hunter said with a slight shrug, and she leaned back to grab a handful of the front of Smoker's shirt. She sat up, pulling Smoker up along with her. Smoker's eyes widened a bit in surprise, apparently not prepared to have Hunter lifting her uo so easily, although she settled back to her default expression soon enough. Not that it mattered, but Hunter saw it, and that was all that counted.

Sitting up properly, Smoker was still about a head taller than she was, although she looked noticeably less threatening when she was blushing like that. Smoker quickly got her arms free of her over-shirt, then paused, looking down at Hunter with that familiar "what do you think you're doing" kind of face.

"You want the shirt off too?" Smoker asked, in the tone reminiscent of the time Hunter asked if she could borrow some money.

"Depends," Hunter pressed a finger to her mouth in thought, still smiling. "What do you want me to do?"

Smoker rolled her eyes, and had she had a cigarette in her mouth, she would have blown some smoke in her face. It was so easy for Hunter to get under her skin; how could Hunter resist? "I don't want to play your coy mind games, personally," Smoker looked down at Hunter, her face still red. "Off or on?"

"Well..." Hunter made it sound as if she was thinking about what she wanted for lunch, and she could hear Smoker let out a long suffering sigh. In response, Hunter took a longer time just to say something than she might have normally, and spoke as if this was a matter worthy of deserving great thought. "Coy mind games are my speciality. Are you sure?"

Smoker gave her an unamused look in response.

"That's too bad..." Hunter pouted, mocking Smoker, just to get on her nerves a bit more, and she heard Smoker ler out an irritated huff. "Guess I'll have to think of something else..."

Moving quickly, she slid one hand beneath the hem of Smoker's shirt to rest above her hip, which again got Hunter a moment of wide-eyed surprise from Smoker. "Touching skin feels better than touching fabric, right?"

Smoker gave her a "well, duh" look, and she sat there for a moment, Hunter sitting on her lap, refusing to do anything. Then with another sigh, she tucked her necklace beneath and oulled her shirt off over her head, throwing it to the floor with her over-shirt. The way she did it made it very clear that she was rather annoyed at the fact she was doing it, although if she hadn't wanted to, she could have very easily just left the room or shoved Hunter off or done any number of things. Hunter knew her too well..

(Saburou: From here onwards, it's Zarla's script, 'kay? I did nothing but 'clean-up' the regular mistakes and stuff, so basically, I'M NOT THE SICK ONE, dammit)

Her blue necklace stood out against her chest, the lines of her ribs clear beneath her bra, and she crossed her arms beneath her bra, looking off to one side in her "I am not receptive to anything you are about to say" pose. She probably expected Hunter to chide her about eating more, which was somethingHunter would have done in normal circumstances, if they hadn't been doing something else at the moment.

Smoker's height meant that Hunter's head was generally already where it needed to be, and she slid her hands along Smoker's sides, slowly. She could feel her tense somewhat as her hands move upwards, and when she reached her crossed arms, Smoker stayed hwere she was for a few seconds before moving them out of the way with a quiet sigh of resignation. Hunter kept her hands moving, sliding around to her back where her shoulder blades were hard and easy to feel, where she could run her fingers along her spine, and Smoker leaned in closer towards her, making a vaguely grumpy "hmm" in the process. (Saburou: Why 'hmm'? Zarla: I dunno. It kinda seems fitting. Saburou: ...)

It wasn't often that Smoker would move towards her in response, and she took it as encouragement. Hunter pulled her close into more of an embrace, pressing her lips against her collarbones, down her chest between her breasts and she could feel Smoker's thin arms slowly wrapping around her, one hand tangling in her short hair and the other holding tightly to her back.

Hunter tugged at her bra strap, sliding it off her shoulder, and Smoker made the same vaguely annoyed sound again, like she really wasn't enjoying this at all, but Hunter could feel her heart beating quickly and the heat her skin was giving off. Hunter knew she was on the right track. She just needed to move her bra a little out of the way and...

(Saburou: Are you sure you wanna continue? Zarla: F*ck yea. Saburou: Okay. Whatever.)

"Uunh." her voice was quiet and a bit shaky, and her fingers tightened on Hunter's hair a little painfully. Hunter smiled in spite of herself, and Smoker held onto her tightly. "Don't you bite me, I swear..."

"Me?" Hunter was muffled somewhat by what she was doing, and Smoker shuddered. "Would I do that?"

"You're such a pain in the ass." She was a bit breathless now, and she was starting to tremble. Hunter slid her hand down to work on the button of her jeans, and she scraped her teeth along her skin for just a second, enough to prompt a shaky groan. "Mmmhh..."

"Someday..." Hunter said, starting to get a little breathless herself, and she leaned her head up to kiss at her neck again as SMoker pulled at her hair. "I'm going to get a tape recorder... you make the funniest noises..." (Saburou: So that's how "hmm" 'seems fitting', huh?)

"Pain in the ass," Smoker mumbled. Hunter pushed her back down with deliberate force, pinning her beneath her body and pressing the two of them together tightly, her hand trapped between them with just enough space to move against them both. She looked at Smoker's face for a few seconds, which was flushed red and her eyes shut tightly, breathing hard through her mouth. There was so much difference between her now and her during the day, just... completely vulnerable for this brief moment. Smoker so rarely ever showed that part of herself, and seeing it gave Hunter more than enough motivation to get her hand moving more quickly.

"Nnh..." Smoker arched her back a little, still clutching onto Hunter tightly, shivering and her legs shaking. She took a breath through her teeth , catching it with a thick kind of sound that broke into a gasp. She leaned her head back against the armrest, exposing her throat with her mouth open, breathing harder and louder with each passing moment. "Unh- ah-"

Hunter loved seeing her like this- it gave her a kind of thrill like nothing else, to have her like this and see her wanting more. To know that she was doing it, knowing that in those wordless cries there was a call for more, for her to keep going. The more aggressive she got, pressing against her and moving their bodies together with a quickening rhythm, kissing her throat more fiercely as her own breath came quicker, the more Smoker gave in, submitting in a way that she never did anywhere else. Hunter loved this feeling, the desire that kept her going and knowing that Smoker wanted her to keep going., wanted to be like this. A voice normally rough got higher as they got closer, more classically feminine than Smoker ever tended to be, her guard let down, and Hunter kept her pinned and helpless while she kept her hand moving between them. Smoker took her hand from Hunter's hair and pressed it over her eyes, like she didn't want to see her.

"Unh-" She cursed beneath her breath, words barely forming from her fervent gasps. She hissed through her teeth, and she could barely hear her name in there, in between the 'fuck's and 'oh god's. Her hand moved from her eyes to grab the armrest behind her, muscles flexing as Hunter pushed them more tightly together, a rhythm that Smoker was now contributing to just as much as Hunter was. She was matching her, moving with her, gasping and her legs drawing up, and her toes curling and that image, to know Hunter was doing that to her-

Smoker arched her back again, her body going taut, taking in a breath sharply through her clenched teeth, her eyes still tightly shut. Hunter could feel her body shuddering underneath her, around her fingers, small tremors through her entire bony frame accompanied with a flush of heat. "Ggh- fuck." It sounded like she was letting out a breath she'd been holding for years.

Hunter herself wasn't quite there, and she wasn't about to stop now. Smoker was panting, raspy breathing as she pressed her forehead into her arm, her eyes still closed and her mouth open and her face still red. Hunter focused on the noises she was making, the look on Smoker's face now, what she had sounded like just a few moments ago, how she held onto her and how she moved with her, how vulnerable she was now, and open and weak and it was for her, only for her, this part of Smoker was just for her, and in a moment she followed suit, letting out a shaky sound in the process as she shivered in a moment of perfect warmth.

Nothing better that this, there was nothing better than this.

(Saburou:...That's it? Zarla: Yup Saburou:...*shrugs*)

When her head had cleared somewhat, the two of them stilling, she pulled her hand free and she settled on Smoker's chest, breathing hard and listening to her heart beat against her ear, still fast and frantic. For a moment, the two of them just rested, Hunter enjoying what she knew would be only a brief moment of afterglow.

"Shit," Smoker said eventually, still somewhat breathless. "Why'd I let you do that?"

"I told you I could make you happy," Hunter said, smirking to herself. Victory, and she'd bet anything that Smoker was rolling her eyes at that.

"Ugh, you're so annoying." Smoker let out a long breath. "I don't know what's wrong with you."

"Nothing wrong with me, you're the one who's supposed to be straight." Hunter deliberately cuddled up closer to her, and Smoker, as she'd expected, tried to get away. "I might not be the one who needs the introspection here."

"Ugh, don't remind me." There was a moment where she tried to push Hunter off, but Hunter wasn't about to move, and she still had her pinned. Smoker gave up soon enough, as Hunter thought she would. "You ruin everything."

"You seemed pretty happy a second ago."

Smoker snorted. "Hmmph. I was under duress."

"Is that what they call it?"

"Pain in the ass." Smoker cuffed her lightly, and Hunter laughed a little and covered her head. "You are beyond obnoxious."

"You're still blushing."

"Get off me. I need to go to bed."

"Give me a good reason."

"I'm going to bed."

"What time is it anyway?"

Smoker paused, then leaned her head back to look at the clock against the wall. "About two in the morning. I have work tomorrow, you know. Get out."

"Too late to catch a bus. I guess I'll just have to stay here."

"Oh no you don't." Pushing at her a bit more strongly now, a clear enough message and Hunter sat up enough for Smoker to reach down and pick up her shirt. "You're not stayig here. Go sleep on a park bench or something."

Hunter watched her pull her bra back in place and put on her shirt, tensing her body in preparation. "Hmm... I think I'd rather sleep in your bed instead!"

And just like that, she leapt off the couch for Smoker's bedroom, and she could hear her swearing behind her, stumbling to catch up to her. If she managed to get in Smoker's bed, then the latter would have a hard time getting her out, and if she was really as tired as she said, she probabbly wouldn't be in the mood to pull off blankets and try to wrap her up or push her off the bed or physically exert herself too much. Which meant empty threats and her acting irritated, but she was more than used to that.

Eventually Smoker would give up and just let her stay there, putting her arm around Hunter while pretending to be asleep so it wouldn't look suspicious, and the two of them would stay like that until Hunter had to go home.

She really knew her too well.

End

* * *

*chew* *chew* *chew* *swallows apple*

damn parents forcing me to get off my computer thinking imma playin' games. oh well. hope you enjoyed yourself.


End file.
